


The Red Dress and Gold Collar

by janeskanos



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Bottom Trini (Power Rangers), Collars, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kimberly Hart, Vaginal Fingering, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeskanos/pseuds/janeskanos
Summary: Trini comes home one night after work, looking all exhausted and she sees a gold collar waiting for her in the living room.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	The Red Dress and Gold Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just recently watched charlie's angels(2019) a while back and a bitch can't get over Naomi Scott in THAT red dress so I was all like "HMMMM I COULD WRITE A TRIMBERLY SMUT FIC ABOUT THIS" and I did, I hope you enjoy btw. Sorry for grammatical errors, english isn't my first language.

There can be one word to describe Trini at this moment, Exhausted. She’s hella tired especially working from 9 to 5 with service and devotion and suffering over a 30 minute commute. 

But today was a different word to describe Trini’s current state, stressed. Just stressed, As Trini steps in the apartment, her girlfriend, Kim is nowhere to be found, usually after a long day Kim will approach Trini but this is different, maybe Kim went out to get groceries… But they just restocked the fridge yesterday. 

Trini closes the door, still confused where Kim went “Kim?” Trini tried to grab Kim’s attention but there isn’t any response, Their living room’s lights were off except for a lamp that’s turned on, Trini is greeted by a box resting on their coffee table, she puts her bag down and takes a closer look. Trini opens the box to reveal a golden collar and a small note that says: 

“ _ I know you’re stressed. _

_ Meet me in the bedroom princesa.  _

_ xo-Kim _ ”

Trini closes the box and picks it up, heading to the bedroom. Trini opens the door to see that no one is in the bedroom and the bedroom somewhat turned into something you’d see in a movie about BDSM or is it because of the red lights? Well who knows (its the red lights), Trini puts the box down on the desk next to the door, she turns around to close the door. The sound of high heels caught her attention she turns around to see Kim come out of the balcony in a tight red dress that accentuates her figure. Trini’s eyes widened to see the taller girl’s outfit.

“Wow…” Trini quietly said, 

“Like what you see?” Kim asked with a smirk on her face. 

Trini’s brain can't function well at the moment seeing Kim in that dress, God she's so hot. "Yeah…" Trini responded with a nod, Kim chuckled at the shorter girls response “You’re flustered aren’t you baby?” Kim walks closer to Trini unbuttoning the shorter girls top throwing it somewhere and pulled her close for a kiss on the lips, “Yeah… Totally.” Trini answers and kisses her back, the two proceeds to make out as things get a little heated up. Trini lets out a soft moan between kisses then Kim pulls away, glancing at the box Trini is holding.

"So I see you have the box that you saw on the table." Kim ran her fingers through Trini's hair, the short girl chuckled softly knowing what’s inside the box because she opened it before entering the bedroom. 

"Oh the collar? yeah, are you going to wear it?" Trini asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." Kim grabs the box from the shorter girl and opens it grabbing the collar, she moves closer again so she can whisper in Trini's ear and put the collar around Trini’s neck as well 

"You're going to wear it..." The way Kim said it made Trini's spine shiver and maybe gotten her a little bit wet. 

Trini hears a snap, that means the collar is already in place 

“And you’ll do everything I say.” Kim said once more, pulling away to admire Trini wearing the collar. 

Kim crosses her arms and looks at Trini again “Do you understand?” 

Trini doesn’t say a word, she swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded.

Kim chuckled once more, she goes behind Trini and yanks on the chain, “Use words baby.” Kim said in an oh so seductive tone rubbing her throbbing clit through those slacks making Trini moan. 

“Yes Kim.” Trini responded, Kim smiles at the response, kissing her neck and continues to rub her clit through the slacks. 

“Kim…” Trini moaned out as the taller girl is now using her free hand to massage her right breast, Kim hummed and raised a brow as she kept rubbing the shorter girls clitoris through her slacks. 

"Fuck… please." Trini begged, the shorter girls legs begin to shake as Kim kept on going, until Kim stops and lets go of the chain. Trini falls on her knees, breathing heavily. Kim crouches and lifts Trini’s chin up using her finger

“Please what?” Kim asks her again.

“Just fuck me already.” Trini looked into Kim’s eyes, Kim stands up “On the bed now.” Kim instructed Trini.

Trini immediately stood up and sat on the bed “The bra, lose it, take it off.” Kim instructed again, Trini takes her bra off and Kim walks up to the shorter girl and takes her pants and Trini’s underwear off. Kim moves closer pinning Trini down on the bed, Kim then runs her hands down Trini’s body “You’re not going to cum until I say so.” Kim whispered and starts to leave kisses down her body. 

“Fuck you’re so beautiful.” Kim muttered as she spreads Trini’s legs open to reveal her wet, throbbing, pussy “You’re really turned on huh?” She said to herself slipping two fingers inside of Trini, thrusting slowly. 

Trini arched her back letting out a moan “Oh my fucking God…”

Kim quickened her movements as the palm of her hand brushes over Trini’s clit which made Trini moan a little louder, Kim pulls Trini in for another heated make out session. Trini starts to moan in between kisses and she starts to blurt out some words in spanish and english “ _ Dios Mio, más rapido, Kim por favor _ .” Trini moaned out grabbing on to the sheets, Kim bit her lip as soon as she heard Trini moan that phrase in spanish “God I love it when you moan.” Kiss “and beg in spanish.” 

Trini chuckled for a bit and throws her head back as Kim starts to lick on her nipple as well, the mixture of Kim fingering her and that made her walls tightened.

“Oh my God, Kim.” Trini moaned loudly “I’m about to-”

“What did I tell you?” Kim looked into Trini’s eyes and quickened her movements, making her moan “Please… I’m gonna cum.” Trini begged grabbing on the sheets a little bit tighter. Kim smirked, okay she’ll let her. 

“Since you asked nicely, go on.” Kim responded, Trini lets out one last moan as she came all over Kim’s fingers and starts to breath heavily. Kim pulls her fingers out of Trini’s entrance, sucking them clean, making eye contact with Kim “God you taste so good.” Kim hummed taking her heels off hopping on the bed.

“Now… It’s your turn to make me feel good, go and unzip me.” Kim instructed Trini, Trini sat up straight, and unzipped Kim’s dress to reveal that she’s not wearing anything underneath, Trini proceeds to suck on the taller girl’s clit making Kim throw her head back, letting out a moan “Oh my Lord you’re so good at this baby.” She praised the shorter girl. 

Kim grabs on hold of the chain again and starts to grind on Trini’s face, a few minutes later Kim lets out shaky moan and lets go of the chain, Trini looks up at Kim.

“Did I do good?” She asked and Kim responded with a nod “Get over here.” Kim spoke, Trini smiled and lies down next to Kim “Let me get you out in that collar.” The taller girl said, taking the collar off placing it on the nightstand, Trini pulls up the sheets to cover up their bodies and she rests her head on Kim’s chest “Did that make you feel good?” Kim asked “Yeah, that felt nice.” Trini responded.

“I love you Kim.” Trini said once more looking into Kim’s eyes, “I love you too.” Kim smiled and kissed her forehead and the couple fell asleep.


End file.
